1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of lighting modules and notably lighting modules for communicating motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When communication/detection devices are used in a motor vehicle, a dedicated module is usually installed, for example, behind the windshield or in the bumper.
These communication/detection devices can employ various technologies (infrared, electromagnetic, etc.) in order to detect some obstacles or to communicate with other vehicles (e.g. transmission of information relating to speed, braking, roadholding, etc.).
These communication/detection devices can generate disabling mechanical integration constraints because of their bulk and the necessity to supply these devices with electrical power.
Thus, there exists a requirement to simplify (or even to eliminate) the mechanical integration constraints of these devices.
Moreover, the communication/detection devices can suffer from a limited communication/detection range. If this range can be linked to a power of the communication means (e.g. an emitter of visible light), it is difficult to envisage increasing the overall power of these communication means installed on the vehicle: indeed, these communication means could dazzle other road users if the overall power used were too great.
Thus there exists a requirement to increase the range of the communication/detection devices used in a vehicle without this increasing the overall power of those means.